your body is a wonderland
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: It's Sting's turn to tell Natsu he's pretty. / **Part of 'i'm with them' series, see profile for links**


"I can't believe we lost to a couple of teenagers," Sting said mildly, dropping the Switch controller on the bed and yawning as the music for Super Smash Bros played in the background. "You were a terrible partner."

"Mmf." Natsu turned and nuzzled his face against Sting's stomach, draping an arm over his thighs and sighing contentedly. "You're too comfy. It's distracting."

"You say that every time we cuddle," Sting replied, running his fingers through Natsu's hair. Natsu made a sound that might have been a purr, pressing up into the touch.

"'s cause it's true." Natsu slid Sting's shirt up and pressed a kiss to his hip, smiling against Sting's skin. Sting hummed at the touch, leaning his head back against the headboard. "I like the color your cheeks turn when I tell you you're pretty."

Sting felt a blush creeping up his neck and his ducked his head in embarrassment as Natsu grinned, leaning up and kissing Sting's cheek. "See?" he said softly. "Just like that."

Sting turned and caught Natsu's lip in a kiss, still running his fingers along Natsu's scalp. He tasted like fuzzy peaches. Nastu pressed harder into the kiss, digging his fingers into Sting's hip as he moved to straddle Sting's hips.

The warm feeling in Sting's chest spread, and he pulled back instead, looking at Natsu intently.

"What?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow at Sting. "You don't-"

"You're pretty too." The words were out of Sting's mouth before he could think about them, and the expression that flitted over Natsu's face made Sting's breath catch in his throat.

"I…"

"Shush." Sting brushed his thumb over Natsu's cheekbone, tracing up to the corner of Natsu's eye. His dark eyelashes were so long. "I love your eyes," Sting said, voice lower than he'd expected it to be. Natsu dropped his gaze and let out a soft breath, bringing his hand up to Sting's wrist. "Hey, look at me," Sting whispered.

Natsu expression turned shy, suddenly, and Sting thought it was a good look on him. Normally Natsu was the one with the compliments, the sweet words whispered in Sting's ear as they explored each other's bodies with teeth and tongues.

Sting brought his thumb down to Natsu's chin and tipped his head up, smiling when their eyes met. "There you go." He leaned in and kissed Natsu's cheek, soft and barely-there. "I love you."

Before Natsu could respond, Sting pressed their lips together again gently, trailing the backs of his fingers down Natsu's cheek and brushing his hair behind his ear. His lips moved down Natsu's jaw, then trailed gently down to where his shirt rested on his shoulder.

"Off." He ran a hand down to the hem of Natsu's shirt and tugged at it, and Natsu brought both hands down, then pulled the garment over his head as Sting did the same. Sting hummed appreciatively, pushing Natsu down onto the bed and laying down next to him, propped up on one elbow.

Now that he'd started, Sting felt like he couldn't stop. "I love your smile," he whispered, running his fingers down the center of Natsu's chest. Natsu let out a soft sigh as Sting pressed a kiss to his collarbone, then brought his lips down to rest just over Natsu's heart. "When I see you with the kids, at work- I love watching you. Your smile's so soft when nobody's looking."

"Sting," Natsu murmured, bringing a hand up to run through Sting's hair. His voice was soft and almost in awe, and when Sting glanced up at Natsu's face, he could see shy uncertainty there.

"I like looking at you," Sting continued, moving down and kissing between each of Natsu's ribs, running his hand down Natsu's other side until he reached the waistband of Natsu's jeans. He ran his thumb over the fabric and then dipped underneath, brushing gently against Natsu's hip.

Sting leaned up and kissed Natsu again, capturing whatever Natsu had been going to say with a firm press of his lips. He let Natsu deepen the kiss a little, let him lick along Sting's lower lip and bring a hand to the back of his neck, then pulled away again and gazed at Natsu.

"I like making you feel good." Sting's lips moved to Natsu's neck, teeth dragging gently under his ear, and Natsu moaned, hips jerking up unconsciously. Sting laughed, nipping at Natsu's earlobe and then shifting up until he was resting between Natsu's legs. "I like the sounds you make when I touch you."

"Gods," Natsu gasped, tipping his head back against the pillow as Sting's thumb dipped under his jeans again, moving in and undoing the button. He tugged at Natsu's jeans and Natsu eagerly lifted his hips, letting Sting shuffle them off and toss them off the bed.

Sting's pants and underwear joined Natsu's, and he settled between Natsu's legs again, bringing both his hands to Natsu's sides and raking his eyes up over Natsu's stomach, his chest, the pink of his lips as he moaned.

"Gods, you're gorgeous," Sting murmured, sliding his hands down Natsu's stomach slowly, marveling at the way Natsu arched up off the bed. Sting's fingers trailed lower, thumbs rubbing lightly over Natsu's cock and brushing down to the inside of Natsu's thighs.

"Please," Natsu gasped, pushing his hips up again and looking down at Sting, eyes wide and soft. "Fuck, I want- I want you to fuck me."

"Hmm." Sting leaned down and kissed Natsu's stomach, running his hands up and down Natsu's thighs and smiling softly when Natsu pressed his cock up against Sting's chest. "I will." Natsu made a soft sound, and Sting added, "but not yet."

"F-fuck," Natsu breathed, reaching down and running his fingers through Sting's hair. "You're so-"

"Quiet, you," Sting said, moving up and kissing the words from Natsu's lips. "Let me appreciate your body." He shifted until he could press himself against Natsu, rocking their hips together and catching Natsu's moan with his lips. Natsu brought a hand up to the back of Sting's neck and tried to pull him in closer, kiss him deeper, but Sting grabbed both of Natsu's wrists and pinned them to the bed.

"Stiiing," Natsu whined, pressing his hips up. Sting hummed, pulling away from the kiss and running his lips up Natsu's jaw.

"You're too impatient," Sting murmured. Natsu tugged lightly against Sting's grasp – he could have broken out easily, but he relaxed, letting out a shaky breath.

"Like you're one to... aah... talk," he breathed as Sting's lips moved up to his shoulders, then traced up his bicep. "You're usually the one... ngnnhh... begging m-me to-"

"You talk too much." Sting grabbed Natsu's wrists with one hand, and brought the other hand down to Natsu's cheek.

"You like my-" Natsu's words were interrupted by Sting's thumb pressing between his lips. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, then he bit down gently.

"I like your everything," Sting replied, returning to Natsu's arm. Natsu let out a soft moan and squirmed when Sting's lips brushed the inside of his elbow, and when Sting leaned up to kiss his wrist, Natsu nuzzled Sting's chest.

"Wh-what's gotten into… mmm… you?" Natsu murmured around Sting's thumb, letting out a soft sound as Sting's teeth scraped the inside of his wrist. Sting hummed, tracing his fingers across Natsu's cheek.

"If I let you go, you gonna behave?" Sting asked roughly, sitting up and running his thumb over Natsu' bottom lip. A soft whine escaped Natsu's throat and Sting smiled. Natsu didn't show it often, but sometimes a side of him showed that craved praise almost as much as Sting did.

"Y-yes," Natsu said, nipping at Sting's thumb again. "Promise."

Sting released his grip on Natsu's wrists and brought his hands down to either side of Natsu's neck, then dragged his fingertips down over Natsu's chest, over his stomach, lightly over his cock again. Natsu moaned and ground up against Sting's touch.

"Fuck," Sting whispered, shifting down and pressing a kiss to Natsu's hip. "You're so fucking pretty."

Natsu gasped as Sting nuzzled his cock and moved down to press kisses to the inside of Natsu's thighs. Natsu reached down and fisted his hand in Sting's hair, and Sting let out a warning hum, laughing against Natsu's skin as his grip immediately loosened.

"You want my fingers or my mouth?" Sting murmured. Natsu whimpered, fingers tightening in the blanket as he tried to nudge Sting toward his cock.

"Both?" he asked breathily, whimpering when Sting ignored the press of Natsu's fingers and continued pressing kisses to his thighs. "P-please."

Sting couldn't resist the tremor in Natsu's voice and he gently pushed Natsu's thighs apart, running his tongue across Natsu's entrance. Natsu gasped, pressing his head back and dragging his nails over Sting's scalp.

"Jesus, babe, you're gonna… ahhh…" Sting hummed and pressed his tongue down again, dragging sweet sounds from Natsu's lips. Was this how Natsu felt when Sting was coming apart under him? "P-please," Natsu begged again, looking down at Sting, chest shaking. "I- fuck, I n-need you inside me. Please."

"Mm." Sting dragged his hands up and down Natsu's thighs. "Only 'cause you're asking so nicely." He brought a finger down to join his tongue, and Natsu canted his hips up, moaning and spreading his legs farther apart.

Between Sting's tongue and his fingers, it didn't take long to have Natsu ready for him. Sting trailed kisses up Natsu' hip, over his ribs, across his collarbone, under his ear. Natsu arched his hips as Sting ground down against him, then shifted his hips and pressed into Natsu, as slowly as he possibly could.

"Gnnhghh… Sting, fuck," Natsu cried out, bringing his hands up to Sting's back. He moved to dig his nails into the skin, then remembered Sting's warning and drifted his fingers down gently instead. Sting dropped his forehead to Natsu's, breathing heavily as he pulled out and pushed back in again.

"Gods, you're- ahh, you're perfect," Sting murmured, bracing himself with one elbow next to Natsu's head and the other hand running up and down Natsu's side. Natsu's breaths came in short gasps, cheeks flushed pink under his dark skin. "I almost wish Gray and Rogue could see you like this. Almost." Sting rocked forward into Natsu again, slow and sweet, and Natsu grasped Sting's hip tightly with one hand. "I like you like this, though," Sting murmured, voice rough. "All for myself."

Then Sting's lips were everywhere – a soft brush against Natsu's temple, nose touching Natsu's cheeks, gentle kisses over his eyes, fingers drifting over the lingering imprint of each mark. His hips moved slowly, dragging soft whimpers and whines from Natsu's lips as he ran his fingers down Sting's back.

"Mm, I love the sounds you make," Sting murmured, voice catching as he pressed into Natsu again. "Fuck, you're so warm, babe. You feel so good."

"Gods, sh-shit, I'm so cl-" Natsu's words turned into a low groan and he tightened around Sting, breath short and erratic. Sting considered telling him _no, not yet,_ but the look on Natsu's face was overwhelming and before he could say anything, Natsu was arching his back and spilling between them without either of them touching him.

"N-natsu," Sting whispered, pressing his lips to Natsu's ear as his hips jerked forward sharply. "Gods, I l-love you so m-much… ahhh…" His breath came in quick gasps as he came, bunching the sheets between his fingers and stilling his hips as he rode out the sensation. It was different than normal – intense in an entirely different way.

Sting collapsed onto Natsu's chest, resting his head on Natsu's shoulder as they both breathed heavily against each other. Natsu's fingers drifted up to Sting's hair, then gently down his neck to trace soft patterns over his back.

"You…" his voice was soft and he trailed off.

"Yeah." Sting kissed Natsu's forehead, then shifted up onto his elbows and gazed into Natsu's eyes. "You too."

Natsu leaned up for a kiss and Sting returned it, soft and sweet.

"You wanna take a bath?" Sting asked against Natsu's lips. Natsu hummed, running his hands down to Sting's hips and squeezing.

"Yeah," he replied, sighing happily. "Sounds perfect." He kissed Sting's nose and smiled. "Just like you."


End file.
